


blue-green

by casualhomesatanism



Series: Genyatta Week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Genyatta Week, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie Night, Pre-Relationship, alternate title: genji loves... REVOLUTION!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualhomesatanism/pseuds/casualhomesatanism
Summary: Genji shares a childhood memory with Zenyatta.(for Genyatta Week 2017)





	blue-green

“Well. That was  _ adorable,”  _ laughed Zenyatta, turning to his friend. “I can understand why—Genji, what’s wrong?”

 

Genji turned his head away from his mentor, best friend, crush, all of the above. “Nothing. I’m really glad that you liked it.”

 

“You’re crying,” Zenyatta murmured. He moved closer to Genji on the sofa, tilting his head so that his forehead array could better illuminate Genji’s red face in the darkness. “I don’t always understand human emotions to their full extent, but  _ Ponyo _ seemed a very happy story to me.”

 

“I-I’m fine. I just. It’s. Hanzo and I used to watch it together when we were little. And then we’d play that we were little fish, and try to get away from our dad, and—and it felt like the only time we were on the same side, you know? Us against the clan. For a few hours, at least.”

 

After a beat, Zenyatta reached out to take Genji’s hand and lace their metal fingers together, and Genji took a moment to thank whatever powers may be that he could feel the smooth intricacies of Zenyatta’s hands with his synthetic skin. “Your feelings are completely understandable. I am flattered that you would share such a cherished part of your childhood with me.”

 

Genji snorted. “Zen, there’s not much that I  _ wouldn’t  _ share with you.” He’s still crying, but when Zenyatta’s head whips around to stare at him, forehead array blinking faster, he starts to forget the sour nostalgia of his childhood with Hanzo. “S-sorry, was that… did that sound weird?”

 

Zenyatta relaxed with a metallic chuckle. “Not at all. I could say the same to you.”

 

“Oh.” Genji’s blush was barely visible from the dim light of the holoscreen, but Zenyatta’s visual sensors were acute enough to catch it. His pupil was possibly the cutest being on this hemisphere, he thought, and he needed to change the subject before those observations got out of hand.

 

“Hanzo is only two rooms away, you know, if you need to speak with him.”

 

A tiny smirk split Genji’s misery, then faded again. “You know he’s not as… emotionally stable as me. I don’t want to burden him with this, even if things finally seem to be going well for him.”

 

Zenyatta let go of Genji’s hand, to his immense disappointment, but then draped his arm around Genji’s waist and pulled him closer to his side. He hadn’t been levitating all evening, but he seemed to settle more fully into the sofa, as if trying to reacquaint himself with Genji’s personal gravity. “Shall I stay with you, then?”

 

If the arm wrapped around him wasn’t enough of a cue, Genji didn’t know what was. “Yes, please,” he whispered, before falling straight down into Zenyatta’s lap and burying his face in the golden fabric of his pants. “That’s all I need.”

 

“I am glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> me? a ship week? u bet ur ass everything's gonna be under 500 words.
> 
> genyatta is the most important thing in my life so I couldn't resist. also ponyo makes me really emotional and it seems like the kind of thing that lil' hanzo would really love. and drag his brother into playing. and genj would love it. im emotions
> 
> i hope you liked this! hopefully ill do the whole week!!


End file.
